La peine maximum
by eric clutter
Summary: Basil pense vivre un amour à sens unique. Le voilà donc qui se met à ressasser son passé avec son Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. **

**Cette chanson vient de la comédie musicale : les dix commandements. Elle est interprétée par Pablo Villafranca et Pedro Alvez. Cet OS est une préquelle à : Il est celui que je voulais.**

_La peine maximum_

Sawada-dono...

_Et puisque l'on a pour prison, une terre dont le seul horizon, est un désert, un désert._

Ce sont les rencontres que l'on fait qui nous permettre d'avancer, de progresser dans la vie, de changer. Il y en a une qui fut les trois à la fois et bien plus encore... Oui, tellement plus ! Lors de ma venue à Namimori, je n'aurais imaginé y découvrir une personne aussi... remarquable et charmante.

_Et puisqu'il faut souffrir debout, pour ne survivre ici qu'à genoux, dans la poussière._

Vous étiez un adolescent à qui cette nouvelle vie dans un univers mafieux faisait peur. Qui pourrait vous-en vouloir d'avoir réagit de la sorte ? Certainement pas moi et je fus ravis de vous avoir aidé à devenir plus fort même si cela n'avait duré qu'une courte période. Dommage que nous ne pûmes nous revoir avant fort longtemps après la fin de cette bataille contre Xanxus.

_Puisque l'amour, est inaccessible, un jour._

Je me sens idiot. Tomber sous le charme d'un lycéen qui est en passe de devenir le dixième parrain des Vongolas, c'est pas recommandable. Et pourtant, je l'aime, je l'aime fort, je l'aime trop. Durant le temps où nous nous sommes plus revu, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous, Sawada-dono.

_Et le rêve trop lourd, pour être libre un jour._

Quand je suis retourné au CEDEF, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop paraître dans la lune. Je ne voulais pas que votre père se doute de quelque chose et il ne fallait pas que ça interfère avec mon travail. J'aurais aimé vous revoir davantage car pendant nos entraînement, j'avais maintes fois l'occasion de vous voir presque nu et cela me plaisait, si j'ose dire.

_Mais que Dieu me pardonne, si de n'être qu'un homme..._

Ce serait tellement plus simple si j'étais une fille, je n'aurais pas à me préoccuper autant de ce que je ressens. En même temps, ma position auprès de Sawada-dono ne me permet pas d'avoir de tels sentiments envers lui. C'est difficile... je ne sais pas quoi faire... je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer quand je le regarde.

_C'est ma peine maximum._

Au début, vous n'étiez qu'une chenille en pleine croissance, qui est ensuite devenu une chrysalide, pour finalement devenir un magnifique papillon qui vole de ses propres ailes. Oui, une personne de toute beauté qui malheureusement ne sera jamais mienne.

_Et puisque nos appels se perdent, et que notre ciel reste sans lumière, et sans regard, où qu'on regarde._

Je ne suis certainement rien d'autre qu'un simple subordonné à vos yeux, c'est sûr... Mais la nuit, je pense différemment, dans l'abime profond des songes quand l'on dort, tout est possible. Et à plusieurs reprises, je fais le même rêve... encore et toujours le même, ça tourne à l'obsession. Je ne puis avouer que je nous imagine, vous et moi, complètement dévêtus, en plein ébat amoureux chaque nuit quand je m'endors.

_Même si croire n'est qu'un recours, devant le peu d'espoir qui nous entoure, qui nous égare._

Je suis gentil, respectueux, je vouvoie mes amis comme mes supérieurs. Si on savait quels genres de pensées me traversent l'esprit, on me prendrait pour un dépravé. Ce corps que j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer si attentivement par le passé, je souhaiterais faire tant des choses avec. Un bon nombre de pensées qui vagabondent dans ma tête mais qui ne verront jamais le jour.

_Puisque l'amour, est inaccessible, un jour._

Même s'il m'est impossible de révéler cet amour, je resterais à vos côtés en tant que conseiller. Ce rôle qui m'incombe m'a permis de me rapprocher de vous, Boss. Je ne fais mine de rien mais je souffre en silence cependant, il faut savoir respecter ses choix et ses décisions. J'ai sciemment décidé de ne rien vous dévoiler au sujet de mes sentiments par peur de perdre notre amitié ou pire encore, que vous me retireriez ma place en tant que conseiller auprès de votre humble personne.

_Et le rêve trop lourd, pour être libre un jour._

Ce serait très mal vu, une relation entre un Boss et son conseiller. En fait, pour une fois, je désirerais expédier ces préceptes aux oubliettes pour avoir droit à un bonheur comme je n'en avais jamais connu auparavant. Pas que je sois malheureux loin de là, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour est le plus beau des trésors ?

_Mais que Dieu me pardonne, si de n'être qu'un homme..._

Si cette chance m'était permise, que par le plus heureux des hasards vous me retourniez mes sentiments, je serais un homme comblé. Par contre, il ne faudrait pas que ce soit une liaison secrète, je ne tiens pas à devoir cacher mon amour aux yeux des autres, je détesterais ça. Je pense que vous partagez ce même sentiment, vous n'êtes certainement un homme qui agirait ainsi avec sa tendre moitié. Ha ha... à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, il ne s'agit là que d'une impression que j'ai en vous regardant.

_C'est ma peine maximum._

Vous avoir pour amant serait le plus doux des présents que la terre puisse m'offrir. Vous toucher, palper votre peau de mes mains et puis vous embrasser... Sceller notre idylle permanente par un baiser à qui la chaleur des sentiments partagés ne ferait qu'ajouter de la tendresse. Nos bras viendront se poser autour de la taille de l'autre et puis, il arrivera ce moment auquel tout amour réciproque finit par conduire. Nous mélangerons nos corps sous la transparence de la lune opaline qui apparaît à travers la fenêtre, sous une nuit obscure pendant laquelle, une histoire vient de naître.

_Mais pourquoi se mettre à genoux._

Je pleure, je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Des larmes de tristesse coulent sur mon visage... tels des cascades innocentes qui s'écoulent dans les forêts sans pouvoir s'interrompre. Les larmes de joie vinrent aussi mêler à elles car après tout, rencontrer une personne qui su chambouler notre être d'une aussi belle façon, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

_Pour qui vouloir vivre debout._

Je souris souvent. Parfois, c'est juste pour montrer que tout va bien, que je suis heureux, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Mon cœur me fait mal, il me devient difficile de supporter cette vie dans un tel univers. Je ne suis que votre conseiller et bien que je sache me battre, ce sont vos hommes et vos Gardiens qui vont sur le terrain pour les combats. Il arrive aussi que vous vous déplaciez en personne durant certaines batailles où pour des réunions avec des gens très dangereux. J'ai... j'ai peur... j'ai si peur qu'il vous arrive malheur...

_Puisque l'amour, est inaccessible, un jour._

Vous n'accepteriez pas que je combatte avec les autres, je le sais. Il y a déjà vos Gardiens pour vous protéger, ils sont forts et compétents, je n'ai pas le moindre doute à ce sujet mais... Rien que pour me rassurer, pour savoir que vous allez bien, j'aimerais vous accompagnez durant vos déplacements. Quand vous êtes parti, je ne peux que prier qu'il ne vous arrive rien, de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme.

_Et le rêve trop lourd, pour être libre un jour._

A plusieurs reprises, je me suis introduit dans votre chambre quand la pénombre s'était levée le soir et que vous étiez couché. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous agresser pendant votre sommeil non, je me tuerais si j'osais commettre un acte aussi abominable. Vous voir paisiblement endormi dans votre lit, avec moi se tenant près de vous, je ne désirais que vous embrasser sans que vous le sachiez ou que vous vous en doutiez.

_Mais que Dieu me pardonne, si de n'être qu'un homme..._

En dépit des années qui ont passé, je n'ai pas pour autant acquis davantage de courage. Combien de fois je me suis trouvé devant vous avec l'occasion de pouvoir vous dérober un baiser alors que vous dormiez comme un loir ? Pas une fois je ne suis parvenu à le faire, je restais raide comme un piquet sans réussir à bouger, les larmes coulant toutes seules le long de mes joues.

_C'est ma peine maximum._

Je ne voulais pas que... je ne voulais pas que mon premier baiser avec vous soit pendant votre sommeil ! Si un jour... si un jour... cela arrivait, je veux que ce soit réel, nos deux bouches se joignant ensemble pour la première fois. Ensuite, quand nous nous écarterons, nous nous regarderons fixement sans nous quitter du regard. Je souris en vous regardant car je sais que vous m'aimez et que je vous aime. C'est comme ça que je vois l'amour... même si ce n'est que dans ma tête, je me repasse en boucle ce film dans lequel vous et moi sommes amants.

_Mais que Dieu me pardonne, si de n'être qu'un homme..._

Il y a une chose que je souhaiterais ardemment. C'est une chose assez singulière pour deux hommes mais si nous pouvions... nous marier. Cela serait une solution qui nous permettrait d'être en couple malgré que je sois votre conseiller et vous mon Boss. Je ne quitterais pas mon travail pour autant, il m'est trop précieux à mes yeux. Non seulement parce que je respecte votre père pour ce qu'il m'a enseigné et parce que vous êtes mon ange descendu du ciel pour être avec moi.

_C'est ma peine maximum..._

Tant de choses qui pourraient être vécus, seul, ou à deux. Vais-je ne rester que votre conseiller jusqu'à la fin de mon existence ? Si jamais... j'apprenais que vous ressentiez pour moi plus que de l'amitié, ce serait tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour finalement me déclarer à vous. N'ayant aucunement envie de briser ce lien si précieux que nous avons conçu au fil des années, je resterais votre fidèle et dévoué conseiller tant que la vie ne m'aura pas donné... une chance.

_C'est ma peine maximum..._

Appuyé contre un arbre en face de la demeure de mon Boss, je ressasse toutes ces pensées qui jusqu'ici m'ont suivis, depuis presque dix ans. J'ai toujours trouvé l'obscurité d'une nuit de pleine lune si apaisante. Cela permet de me détendre, de me relaxer avant de retrouver la dureté de ces sentiments qui habitent mon corps bien qu'ils soient en même temps, une source de bonheur.

Ahhh... Une fois remit de ces émotions, Basil se dirigea vers le bureau de son Boss. Il devait en effet discuter de la prochaine réunion qui allait se dérouler la semaine prochaine.

Pauvre garçon à qui un amour qu'il suppose non-réciproque occupe sans cesse ses pensées.

Mais peut-être que les sentiments de Basil ne sont pas vain ? Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la vie réserve bien des surprises ?


End file.
